Lapis Emberpike
Lapis Emberpike '''is a third-level divine sorceress who first makes her appearance in the world of Naephemon through Blessing of the Unicorn. She applies her logical thoughts mixed with wise insight to the party whenever she can, as well as her inherent blood magic. Appearance Lapis has pale blue skin and darker blue hair, akin to the likes of most water genasi. Her hair is clipped short just above her ears in order to stay out of her eyes in physical and combat situations, with the tips styled upwards to nearly resemble water. The tips of her hair are bright white, furthering the appearance of water. Her eyes are described to be large and bright blue, to the point of almost being white. She has a small scatter of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Typically, she is found sporting a simple, sleeveless brown dress that stops just at the midway point of her thighs and is held together at the chest and back by black strings. Personality Lapis has always been rather quiet and insightful. She preferring to spend her time thinking things through more than anything else, making her a very cautious individual. She's often very wary around most people and puts a guard around herself that keeps her closed off until she feels comfortable around them. Typically, this tends to give her a cold and distant look to most onlookers when really it's quite the opposite. Lapis is incredibly sensitive, as well as empathetic when it comes to other people and deeply cares about the well-being of those she cares about. She's innovative and intelligent, valuing knowledge and intellect more than the average, but instead wants to use her intelligence to make the world a better place. She puts the wants and needs of others above herself, and when she needs to, Lapis can be surprisingly determined and passionate. She has a good head and a good heart, being incredibly realistic and valued but at the same time caring and considerate. Her soul is creative and deep, almost like that of an artist, and she sees beauty and worth in everyone and everything. Lapis is a thoughtful, kind, and insightful soul, and she wants everyone to know exactly what she knows. However, she is not weak or meek by any means. In fact, Lapis is incredibly confident in herself and her abilities, as well as determined, ambitious, and resourceful. This is was tends to give her a more serious vibe compared to that of her peers, but in the end, it's all for the better. Lapis values rules and guidelines and absolutely refuses to stop until she gets a job done. Powers and Abilities Stats Water Genasi * ''Acid Resistance. ''Lapis has resistance to acid damage. * ''Amphibious. ''Lapis can breathe both air and water. * ''Swim. ''Lapis has a swimming speed of 30 feet. * ''A Call to the Wave. ''Lapis knows the shape water cantrip. Divine Sorceress * ''Spellcasting. ''Lapis never met her birth parents, and thus doesn't know where her magic comes from. Whatever the case, an event in Lapis's past, or in the life of a parent or ancestor, left an indelible mark on her, infusing her with arcane magic. * ''Sorcerous Origin: Divine Soul. ''Lapis's sorcerous abilities come from some kind of celestial or divine being, whether it be a ki-rin or a god. ** ''Divine Magic. ''Lapis's link to the divine allows her to learn spells normally associated with the cleric class. ** ''Godly Affinity: Neutral. ''Lapis's divine power comes from a neutral godly source, allowing her to learn the protection from good and evil spell. ** ''Favored by the Gods. ''A divine power guards Lapis's destiny. If she fails a saving throw or misses with an attack roll, she can roll 2d4 and add it to the total, possibly changing the outcome. However, once she uses this feature, she can't use it again until after she finishes a short rest. * ''Font of Magic. ''At second level, Lapis tapped into a deep wellspring of magic within herself. This wellspring allows her to create a variety of magical effects. ** ''Sorcery Points: 3. ''Lapis uses the sorcery points for all her font of magic features. She regains all points after a long rest. ** ''Flexible Casting. ''Lapis can turn her unused sorcery points to do unusual magic effects. *** ''Creating Spell Slots. ''Lapis can turn her sorcery points into one spell slot as a bonus action. *** ''Converting a Spell Slot into Sorcery Points. ''Contrary to the above, Lapis can do the opposite and turn her spell slots into sorcery points. * ''Metamagic. Lapis has the ability to twist her spells to fit her needs. She has the ability to do the following metamagic options: ** ** Spells Relationships [[Whalehale|'Whalehale]] [[Heto Emberpike|'Heto Emberpike']] Heto was Lapis's adoptive father, taking her in when she was just a baby. He adopted her when he was already well into his old age, but Lapis hardly ever noticed this, as she simply saw him as just a father figure. She was always very close to him, as she enjoyed having long and deep conversations with him and enjoyed a quaint and peaceful life with him. When Heto was reaching his final years, Lapis was always there to care for him to the point where she begins to sacrifice her own life to do so. In Blessing of the Unicorn, Nika remarks how Lapis "...hardly ever goes out anymore; she's too busy caring for her dad." Lapis, however, barely took note of this, and instead has focused most of her intention on taking care of him in his old age. In Blessing of the Unicorn, Lapis allows herself to cry—something she rarely does—because her father was on his deathbed. She cares about her father to a point where she was willing to travel to another plane of existence simply because of the mere hope that came with saving him, proving how much Lapis cares about her father. [[Nika Moonsmith|'Nika Moonsmith']] Lapis and Nika have been shown time and time again to be good friends. Growing up in a small town such as Whalehale, Nika was one of the only girls Lapis's age, and thus began some sort of a makeshift friendship. She would drop by Lapis's house every week to deliver bread and milk, and would also hang out with Lapis outside of her deliveries. Typically, Lapis will be there to apologize for or correct Nika whenever she says or does something blunt, rude, or impulsive, which is typically quite often. Lapis offers a sort of buffer for Nika's intense attitude, which tends to work very well together. Nika brings Lapis out of her shell, and Lapis brings Nika back to earth. However, the two tend to clash in other ways. Lapis tends to think that Nika isn't empathetic enough, as well as too impulsive and reckless. While she does sometimes appreciate this, she also thinks that Nika could afford to work on it, which will lead to some arguments between them. Even so, Lapis enjoys Nika's erratic and excitable nature—even if she can be a bit insensitive. The two are shown to be very close, often joking and poking fun at each other. Lapis never appreciated Nika's morality issues, but she was able to tolerate them. However, in Blessing of the Unicorn, Lapis begins to lose the zest of appeal towards Nika. She slowly becomes more and more agitated towards Nika's reckless and uncaring behavior, with the first instance being shown after she steals the bandages from Avlor and refuses to give a reason why. Since then, Lapis has become increasingly wary towards Nika, [[Conder Fleetfoot|'Conder Fleetfoot']] Conder was Lapis's neighbor whilst living in Whalehale, and thus became a good friend of Lapis's. The two grew up together, and typically Lapis can count on Conder to be there to pick her up. He has always been a positive influence in her life, and Lapis has always been able to count on him to bring her out of a funk. On top of that, Lapis and Conder share the same ideals and tend to think in the same way. Both are incredibly empathetic and imaginative, but while Lapis is more introverted in her intentions, she tends to be brought out of her shell by Conder's extroverted nature. Typically, she can spend hours simply talking to him about life and the world. She enjoys how he can be both quiet and outgoing depending on the situation, and his ability to connect with everyone while at the same time being deep and thoughtful. [[The Summer Woods|'The Summer Woods']] [[Aurelia Calster|'Aurelia Calster']] Lapis was introduced to Aurelia by Erendriel upon seeking asylum in the Feywild and was the first person in the Feywild she met. Upon meeting Aurelia, Lapis made a comment to herself in primordial about how Aurelia was "pretty hot," to which Aurelia responded with, "thanks, my girlfriend says the same thing." Aside from that, Lapis has made several remarks about she thinks Aurelia is incredibly beautiful, almost in an ethereal way. She respects her knowledge of the Feywild and her subtle sense of humor and sees her as a valuable ally in the Feywild. Elmspine Lapis met Elmspine while walking through the Feywild after Nika got her ankle tangled in one of his roots. She called him "talking-tree-man" after Conder started to, and afterward, confided in him about her dying father when he asked why they were here. Lapis thinks that Elmspine was incredibly kind and understanding towards her, and found him someone nice to confide in. When she began to continue walking, however, and Elmspine remarked about how they were going in "that direction," Lapis was the one he chose to bestow upon a strange box. Later on, it is revealed that this box contains the blessing of a treant, a powerful tool that will expire after one run-in with a very powerful creature. Mother Summer Lapis accidentally ran into Mother Summer after being unwillingly summoned to her home in the Summer Woods. Mother Summer greeted her as though she were her own granddaughter and offered her cookies, to which Lapis found a bit strange, but ended up trusting Mother Summer and finding her "endearingly strange." Mother Summer showed Lapis a vision for her quest, of which Lapis didn't know what to make of, and afterward was quickly shoved out of Mother Summer's home. [[Faryth Earno|'Faryth Earno']] Lapis discovered Faryth alone and crying in the middle of the woods, and upon seeing him, immediately decided to take him in. Since then, Faryth has been something of a son figure to Lapis, as she sees him as being under her and she sees herself as being responsible for his well-being. She is very protective of him, as she is shown to have a hard time leaving him alone and got mad at Nika when she thought she was going to attack him. [[The Scarlet Maiden|'The Scarlet Maiden']] [[Kedric Thindrell|'Kedric Thindrell']] Lapis first ran into Kedric in Whalehale, right after killing the city guards on the cliff next to the Giantmantle Inn. Kedric approached with a slow clap, saying, "well well well. Well done." He greeted Lapis as though he had met her before, already knowing her name and acting as though he knew she was going to kill the city guards. Lapis was a bit weirded out by this and proceeded to ask how he knew her name, to which he only responded with, "you'll know soon enough.:" With that, Kedric disappeared, saying how "he couldn't wait to meet again." Later on, while on deck helping Asuga, Twister, and Kessa with their chores aboard the Scarlet Maiden, Lapis ran into Kedric while he was talking to Falemira Sageslaye. Lapis didn't recognize him at first, but when she did, she regarded him warily, as she was by this point, a bit creeped out by him. She proceeded to avoid him and try eating some of her rations by herself on the side of the ship, to which Kedric followed and tried to strike up a conversation with her. Lapis ignored him at first but eventually began to warm up to him. Their brief meeting was interrupted, however, by the attack from the water elemental. Since then, Lapis has developed somewhat of a liking for Kedric, to the point where it has even developed into a crush. She finds his mysterious and confident nature strangely alluring, despite what Maldrak told her about it being "dangerous to feel more for that boy," Even so, Lapis is oddly drawn to Kedric. [[Caelan Luemoroth|'Caelan Luemoroth']] Lapis first met Caelan on her tour around the Scarlet Maiden with Asuga, Twister, and Kessa. Caelan was incredibly shy upon first meeting her, and proceeded to quickly ascend back into the crow's nest. Later on, while eating dinner with the crew, Lapis spots Caelan sneaking out of the dining hall, looking scared and guilty. Suspicious, Lapis proceeds to follow him and ends up following him to the boiler room, where he sits looking at the Reflection Map by candlelight. After intimidating him, Lapis learns that it's the Reflection Map, to which Caelan proceeds to tell her everything about the map and how he got it. After that, Lapis became the one person that Caelan confided in about the map and began a sort of partner-in-crime dynamic between them, which allowed Caelan to let his guard done and trust Lapis. Lapis sees Caelan as very thoughtful and sweet and appreciates his love of knowledge and learning. When he was on the spot in front of the entire crew and asked to speak about the map that he found, Lapis stepped in and spoke up for him, which strengthened the bond of trust between the two. [[Twister Tallgull|'Twister Tallgull']] Lapis met Twister as they were fleeing Whalehale and hiding out in the Scarlet Maiden's wine cellar. She didn't think much of him at first; only that he was very energetic and exuberant. Later on, however, while they were in the bud-hole during the ship tour, Warbler pushed Lapis into Twister's arms, at which Twister caught Lapis on the spot. It was here that Lapis's feelings started to stir in a more positive direction towards Twister and she began to develop a small crush on him, up until she ran into Kedric. Later on, after Lapis was injured by the death burst from the steam mephit attack on the Usmesh ship, Twister sat beside her and healed her with the spell "cure wounds," to which Lapis proceeded to thank him with a kiss on the cheek. Lapis thinks of Twister as a good friend and was worried about him when he was injured in the steam mephit swarm attack. Back on the Scarlet Maiden, she ended up accompanying him to Dr. Takagaki's office to heal their burns. Maldrak Boneblade Lapis met Maldrak while exploring the ship after her tour on the first day, trying to make herself useful. She sought out the pilot of the ship and ended up stumbling upon Maldrak, who quickly doubted her sailing abilities because she was a girl. Lapis then proceeded to perfectly set up the ship to set sail, impressing Maldrak and earning his respect. Lapis likes and respects Maldrak, earning information about the Scarlet Maiden from him and confiding in him if she needs help with something. Ramé Leviathan [[Warbler|'Warbler']] Lapis enjoys and appreciates Warbler's intellect, thoughtful insight, quiet confidence, and obscure sense of humor. She thinks of him as very odd and different from other people she's met, and she likes that about him. Lapis thinks that spending time with Warbler is refreshing, as there are not many people like him. Lapis's first meeting with Warbler came in Whalehale when she came across him purchasing fish from the market. As he easily stood out in the bustling market, she was quick to notice him and walked up to tell him that there was a much cheaper place he could buy tuna right down the road. Lapis ended up launching into a conversation with him, and when she spotted Surtucuras stalking him because he was a kenku, she immediately went off on Surtucuras to defend him, as per due to her innate sense of justice. The two didn't directly interact again until onboard the Scarlet Maiden, when right after learning about the map from Caelan, Warbler spotted the two of them suspiciously sneaking around and asked them what they were doing. He managed to convince Lapis to tell him what was going on, and he ended up joining her and Caelan on their small adventure. Since then, Warbler and Lapis have grown inexplicably closer as friends. When Lapis was injured by the steam mephit in the hold of the Usmesh ship, Warbler quickly raced onto the deck to get help for her, showing that he was worried about her. [[Phoenix Zuchrud|'Phoenix Zuchrud']] Lapis first met Phoenix in Whalehale in the Giantmantle Inn, though the two didn't have much time to talk. However, later on, aboard the Scarlet Maiden, the two have gained the chance to actually talk. Phoenix showed concern for Lapis after she was injured by the steam mephit, and offered to carry her back to the ship. Njanonchi Clan [[Sky Full of Stars|'Sky Full of Stars']] Other [[Erendriel Beiberos|'Erendriel Beiberos']] Lapis first came across Erendriel when he showed up in Whalehale unannounced, donned in his midnight blue cloak with the hood up. She saw him while eating at the Giantmantle Inn, to which she proceeded to scold Nika for making up stories about him. She didn't officially meet Erendriel until later on when Nika blew a hole in his house to try and force him to take them to the Feywild. Lapis apologized for Nika's actions, and Erendriel told her that it was fine. Later on, while at Aurelia's house in the Feywild, while Lapis is sitting outside seething about her father, Erendriel comes outside to join her. Notable Equipment Synopsis Early Life Lapis was found abandoned by Heto Emberpike on the beaches of Whalehale as a mewling infant. No one knew where she came from or who her parents were; all that they knew was that she was a water genasi. With clearly no one to look after her, Heto ended up taking her in, unintentionally becoming her adoptive father. Lapis discovered her sorceress powers very early on in life when she began to sense the presence of things both good and evil that happened to pass by the town or be anywhere near it. Blessing of the Unicorn Lapis was a young girl in Whalehale at seventeen years old, with a quiet demeanor and only her father and a few friends to count on. She often stays at home with her father to look after him, as by now, Heto is getting up there in years. The Treasure of Niverbo Trivia * Lapis's astrological sign is Cancer, the crab. * In session three of the Treasure of Niverbo, it is revealed that Lapis is allergic to cats when she begins sneezing in the presence of Captain Chains. * Lapis has a deep hatred of pickles. * Lapis's primary Hogwarts house is Ravenclaw, and her secondary house is Hufflepuff. * She is scared of many things, including: ** Gnolls ** Ghosts ** Orcs ** Bears ** Confrontation ** Being alone ** Salamanders * Lapis thinks that the word 'peepee' is funny. Quotes *(To Erendriel Beiberos) "I guess this is the reason the gods cursed me with dick repellent. To save my father." *(To Erendriel Beiberos) "It's okay; I like dirt."